Field
Apparatuses and methods disclosed herein relate generally to an electromagnetic induction device, and a power supply apparatus and a display apparatus having the same, and for example, to an electromagnetic induction device having a substantially flat structure, and a power supply apparatus and a display apparatus having the same.
Description of Related Art
An electromagnetic induction device such as an inductor, a transformer and an electromagnetic interference (EMI) filter is widely used in an electric/electronic circuit, and serves as an element of various electric/electronic apparatus. For example, such an electromagnetic induction device is needed for a power supply apparatus included in a television (TV), a monitor or the like display apparatus.
By the way, the electromagnetic induction device in the power supply apparatus has been achieved in a thin form in accordance with a recent trend toward a light, thin, short and small display apparatus. For example, a transformer of a switched mode power supply (SMPS) is provided on a printed circuit board having a flat-plate structure.
If the electromagnetic induction device has a thin flat-plate structure, a wiring pattern has high density and is thus vulnerable to heat generated in the electromagnetic induction device. To solve this problem, it may be taken into account that the electromagnetic induction device is made thick (or high) enough for heat dissipation. However, this is not preferable since it is contrary to the purpose of designing the thin electromagnetic induction device.